The Brickfeed Podcast - Pilot
The Brickfeed Podcast - Pilot was published on May 6th, 2016 on Youtube. It was the first episode of TTV's new show, Brickfeed, a show dedicated to discussion of Lego in General (whereas the TTV Podcast was focused on Constraction at the time). Summary The episode starts off rather rough, with the cast debating about the quality of the intro. Kahi gives an explanation of what the show is going to be about, and the cast introduces themselves. Eljay introduces himself as "I'm sorry." leading to a short debate. Finally, Kahi launches into the discussion topic for the week: the pictures of the Ninjago 2016 summer sets from Toyfair. They start off by discussing 70953 The Green NRG Dragon, which they particularly enjoy due to the texturing on the dragon's wings. Meso gives a brief rundown on which of the new sets are from the old storyline, Skybound, and which ones are from the new storyline, Day of the Departed. Kahi begins talking about 70594 The Lighthouse Siege, which he really likes because it is a building, rather than a vehicle, and Exx compares this to an Exo-Force set, leading to a discussion about Exo-Force, which Kahi refers to as a precursor to Ninjago. Eljay brings the Podcast back on topic by talking about 70595 Ultra Stealth Raider, which they find confusing for various reasons. Exx mentions that he hasn't watched Ninjago at all, and the rest of the cast tries to convince him that he should. Getting back to the topic, the cast begin comparing this set to the previous iteration of the Ultra Sonic Raider. Eljay brings up how strange it is that three Skybound sets are being released with the Day of the Departed sets. When Exx asks about why the dragons have different heads now, and Meso explains that the actual dragons from Ninjago's first year have disappeared from the story. He launches into a discussion about how different Ninjago has become since its initial 3-year run. Then, Kahi brings up a new discussion point: why is Cole the focus of this new wave? This continues for awhile, until the cast realize that Cole hasn't gotten a wave focused on him yet. Meso expresses his hope that Cole will stop being a ghost in this new story arc, leading to a discussion about the plot point of Cole being a ghost, which most of the cast do not like. Meso's joke about asking Greg for an answer leads to a discussion about Greg's involvement with Ninjago, and how canon the vaious story media of Ninjago are. Meso brings up a new theory about why this wave exists: with the Ninjago Movie being delayed, he speculates that this wave is filler to take up the slot that would have been for the Ninjago Movie. Upon further research, the Ninjago Movie was delayed in April 2015, which would line up with this theory. Meso mentions how much he likes that each of the returning enemies in the new sets has a returning weapon, leading to Eljay's short rant about the Elemental Blades. Kahi begins to rant about Cole's lack of character, Which leads to a discussion of the other characters of Ninjago, specifically Kai and Lloyd, and a debate about plotlines from Ninjago that don't make sense, including the question of how Wu got to the Underworld in the pilot episodes (until Kahi derails the podcast by mispronouncing synopses). Meso once again talks about Ninjago's show and why it is a good show. As the cast debates whether they should wrap up the Podcast, Exx brings up one of the new sets that they haven't talked about yet: 70588 Titanium Ninja Tumbler. They briefly give their thoughts on this set, before Meso brings up the presence of a mysterious purple ninja in 70589 Rock Roader, and Meso explains the character of Lil' Nelson from Ninjago's TV Show. Finally, Kahi begins to wrap up the show, giving the plugs of Vessel, Audible, and the TTV Message Boards. Prpl complains about how inactive the Ninjago section on the Boards is, and Kahi finally brings the show to a close. Trivia * Despite Kahi calling it "Brickfeed Episode 1" several times throughout the podcast, it was actually only branded as the pilot, and the next episode was given the title of Episode 1. * This episode was recorded months before it was released. Links Youtube Category:Brickfeed